In 1964, Donald Bogue and James Palmore derived regression equations for estimating fertility rates from census data. 1955-1960 data were used. Since more data are required to apply most other estimation techniques, the Bogue-Palmore methods remain useful today. The present project continues the development of this method for measuring fertility rates. The Bogue-Palmore regression techniques will be: (1) revised using 1965-1974 data; (2) applied to prepare new fertility estimates for every major nation; and (3) evaluated in comparison to other fertility estimation techniques. The newly derived regression equations will be useful in measuring fertility trends for the past decade. The estimates will also establish baseline fertility levels for the evaluation of the effects of population policies pursued during the coming decade.